Una pérdida y un encuentro
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Esme ha sufrido una terible perdida y s eencuentra desesperada sin saber que le espera. One-shot.


**Una pérdida y un encuentro.**

Corres con desesperación, quieres huir de todo lo que te rodea, pero en el fondo sabes que cualquier esfuerzo es inútil, nada hará que escapes a esa espantosa realidad….bueno, una sola cosa lo haría y decidida empiezas a correr aún más rápido.Las piernas empiezan a cansarse, pero no importa, porque sabes que más adelante encontrarás la paz.

Te detienes, al fin has llegado a los acantilados…Estás al borde del risco y frente a ti el mar se extiende infinito y allá abajo las olas rompen furiosas contra las sólidas paredes de roca. El viento sopla con fuerza y desordena los pliegues del vestido y acaricia tu rostro, el cielo es de un azul intenso, sin una sola nube. Pero no eres capaz de de disfrutar esa belleza en todo su esplendor porque en ese momento el miedo ocupa tus pensamientos. Tratas de sobreponerte, ya pronto todo acabará y la sensación de pérdida y dolor insoportable se irá. ¿Qué más puedes hacer¿Continuar viviendo? No lo crees posible, no tienes las fuerzas necesarias, el dolor las ha consumido. Era tu primer hijo, tan hermoso, tan pequeño, tan inocente. Pero ya no está contigo. La alegría fue pasajera, un día lo tenías entre tus brazos y al otro la fiebre se lo había llevado consigo. Y ahora ya no tienes ganas de seguir porque el vacío es enorme y nada consigue taparlo y no vale la pena continuar. Las personas dicen que ya tendrás más, que no es para tanto, pero ellos no están pasando por lo mismo que tú y lo mejor es acabar con el dolor de una vez.

Miras por última vez a tu alrededor, el sol, el mar, los árboles y con esa imagen grabada en la mente, abres los brazos y te lanzas al vacío. Lanzas un único grito mientras caes…la sensación de caída es maravillosa, sientes como si dejarás un enorme peso atrás y el viento te empuja hacia arriba, pero continuas cayendo. Y por fin chocas contra una superficie helada que se rompe con el golpe. Te mantienes por unos momentos en la superficie pero luego te sumerges y te hundes. No luchas ni por una fracción de segundo, es mejor sumergirse y desaparecer. El agua oscura te rodea por todas partes y la luz no penetra en las profundidades, sólo un pequeño rayo que pronto se acaba. Sigues bajando y poco a poco un sentimiento de paz te embarga y te dejas llevar por ella. Ahora sientes la tranquilidad que no habías conocido en varios días de tormento, el descanso que tanto has añorado. No sientes nada más y ya el oxígeno que llega a tus pulmones es casi nulo, la garganta te raspa y no escuchas nada. El tiempo se acaba, la oscuridad te envuelve y ya no piensas más… probablemente todo ha acabado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué ha estado pasando? Recuerdas el agua helada y la sensación de vacío, pero ahora te encuentras en un lugar frío y no puedes abrir los ojos. Estás tan cansada, tal vez no ha terminado aún, pero estás segura de que falta poco, muy poco…y te pierdes de nuevo en la inconciencia….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tienes una noción de calor, algo te dice que ya no estás más en ese lugar gélido, pero no sabes qué te ha sacado de allí. De repente el ligero calor que sentías aumenta hasta que crees que te estás quemando. ¿Es ese tu castigo por haber preferido no seguir viviendo¿Qué pasa¿Por qué no puedes descansar de una vez? Empiezas a gritar porque ya no lo soportas y empiezas a escuchar voces, son como el terciopelo y son arrulladoras, pero no sabes a quién pertenecen, sin embargo tratas de escuchar y olvidarte del espantoso dolor que te abruma, pero es imposible. Buscabas la paz y has encontrado todo lo contrario, pero ha de ser porque cometiste un pecado horrible y nunca te lo van a perdonar.El tiempo avanza y por fin el dolor se termina.

Sientes una gran sed, pero estás convencida de que el agua no la apagará. La garganta te duele mucho, pero lo ignoras y te esfuerzas por abrir los ojos porque quieres obtener respuestas para lo que te está sucediendo, saber si al fin has muerto. Por fin los abres y lo primero qué te preguntas es si milagrosamente te encuentras en cielo. Ves frente a ti a dos hermosos ángeles, pálidos y de ojos amarillos que te sonríen con dulzura. Es tan extraño¿por qué si estás en el cielo sientes sed y te arde la garganta? Uno de los ángeles se acerca y empieza hablarte, diciendo cosas que no entiendes del todo. Más tranquila observas lo que te rodea y descubres que ese no es el cielo, sino una sencilla habitación de hospital y supones que esos no son ángeles, por lo que confundida prestas atención a lo que te dicen.

Carslile,Edward… los falsos ángeles tienen nombre. Cuando acaban de hablar los miras desconcertada. No puedes o no quieres creer sus palabras…es imposible, una locura. Las palabras vampiro y sangre resuenan en tu cabeza, vampiro…te han dicho que te han convertido en uno de ellos. Te miras a un espejo y no puedes negarlo, eres como ellos, pálida y hermosa y con sed de sangre. El que se hace llamar Carslile toca tu hombro y te explica las razones de porqué lo hizo y en su bella mirada ves sinceridad y compasión. Te pierdes en sus ojos amarillos y terminas aceptando lo que dicen. Al parecer es un nuevo comienzo, buscabas el descanso y has ganado la vida eterna. Perdiste algo que amabas, pero aún en tu desesperación encontraste una nueva existencia. Miras de nuevo a Carslile y su sonrisa y te das cuenta que eres capaz de amar otra vez y observas a Edward y su mirada tranquila, también podrás ser madre de nuevo.

Has sufrido la pérdida de un hijo pero has encontrado una familia. Y lo aceptas...otra vida comienza para ti, Esme.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Ayer se me ocurrió escribir sobre esto y no sé cómo ha quedado. ****No estoy completamente segura de cómo ocurrió la muerte de Esme, pero esta es mi versión de cómo se sintió en ese momento. ****Siempre me pregunté qué había significado para Esme la pérdida de su hijo y el encuentro con los Cullen. Las críticas son bien recibidas**. 

**Gilraen Vardamir**


End file.
